callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth
, Uzbekistan |date = February 23, 1968 |objective = Infiltrate the soviet base and confront Dr. Steiner}} Rebirth is the thirteenth level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Story After the death of Bowman and Woods, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov seek out Friedrich Steiner at Rebirth Island with the intention of killing him. After fighting their way through the Russian defenses, Viktor Reznov declares his name and then executes Fredrich Steiner with his pistol right before the glass behind them is shattered by two Hazmat suit-wearing soldiers. The game then flashes back to 20 minutes earlier when the CIA's assault on Rebirth Island begins. Hudson and Weaver are moving through the Russian compound in two BTRs, accompanied by a platoon of US soldiers. Hudson and Weaver fight their way through until Hudson's BTR is destroyed by an Mi-8 helicopter. Nova 6 is then released by the helicopter, forcing Hudson and the soldiers to put on gas masks. After fighting his way to a clean air environment, Hudson attempts to contact Mason, but Mason fails to respond. At the same time Weaver is contacted by Steiner, who tells him that all non-essential personnel are being executed by Dragovich's soldiers. When Hudson and Weaver get to the room where Steiner is located, both of them see Mason yelling that he is Viktor Reznov. Attempting to stop Steiner's execution, Hudson and Weaver, still in their HazMat suits, smash the window with a crate and seize Mason's gun, but not before Steiner is killed. Loadout Starting Loadout Menu mp weapons enfield.png|Enfield w/ IR Menu mp weapons hk21.png|HK21 w/ Drum Mag Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk (referred as "Hatchet" with Reznov) Hands are also used. Found in the Level These weapons are found in the level with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u KS23P.png|KS-23 Menu mp weapons kiparis.png|Kiparis Menu mp weapons makarov.png|Makarov Menu mp weapons strela.png|Strela-3 Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Walkthrough Mason The player starts off in a cargo container with Reznov, who is disguised as a Russian military officer (presumably along with Mason). After some time you exit and take out a lone guard with his own Tomahawk. You must then stick to the shadows while following Reznov through the compound. After the guards begin evacuating, you must take out two more guards (don't wait, you will be spotted) until you are on the roof with better weapons. You then enter the facility and slaughter Russian troops, going through testing labs for animals and humans. You eventually find Steiner and Reznov takes his revenge. Hudson After a short cutscene with the Interrogator, the player takes control of Jason Hudson. You will begin on a BTR-60 APC with a turret gun and grenade launcher. You continue to storm the island until your APC gets destroyed by a helicopter that drops Nova 6 onto your squad. The player quickly equips a Gas Mask and continues infiltrating on foot with an Enfield with Infrared Scope and Masterkey, as well as an HK21 with a drum mag. During this part of the mission, the player can take damage (Cracks will appear on the "mask") and it will not regenerate. If too much damage is taken, Hudson's suit will break open and the player will die due to exposure to the Nova-6 gas. Once the player reaches the facility, Hudson removes his gas mask and is no longer in danger of coming in contact with Nova gas. Once inside the facility, there will be very little opposition, as Mason has already killed most of the enemies. You will walk through the same rooms as you did as Mason, killing any survivors along the way. The player will then find himself on the opposite side of the window where Mason is about to kill Steiner. Hudson and Weaver manage to break through the window but are unable to prevent Mason from killing Steiner. Hudson knocks Mason unconscious, by pistol-whipping him in the head, then prepares to take his body to the interrogation room. Weaver questions Reznov's whereabouts but Hudson explains that Reznov never survived the Vorkuta prison break and was a result of Mason's brainwashing. It should be noted when you see Mason unconscious, he is wearing the same outfit that Reznov is wearing while playing as Mason. Gallery mason false passport.jpg|Mason uses a Dutch identity to enter USSR BTR gun position.jpg|BTR gun position, MG on the right, grenade launcher on the left Ride cut short by Mi-8.jpg|Ride cut short by Mi-8 gas canister.jpg|Mi-8 dropped Nova-6 gas canister mask on.jpg|Gas mask on just in time, note that the Soviets care not about collateral damage research facility.jpg|Downhill towards the research facility front gate Admin building.jpg|Facility's admin building decontamination room.jpg|Entering the decontamination shower room HK21-Rebirth.jpg|Decontamination shower underway security station.jpg|Hudson pass through the security station Hudson enter the test chamber room.jpg|Hudson go through the test chamber room Try to stop Mason.jpg|Desperate to stop Mason Mason shooting Steiner.jpg|But too late... Mason unconscious.jpg|Mason knocked out cold rebirth intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Steiner dead.jpg|Steiner's corpse Reznov_Steiner.JPG|Reznov and Steiner Rebirth air.jpg|The island Transcripts Part 1 Transcript Part 2 Transcript Trivia *The lone guard that Mason is about to kill can have attachments or nothing at all, but when Mason killed him, it is just an AK-74u with no attachments. *In the beginning of this level when you have the hatchet, you are forced to sneak behind a soldier who is blocking your way. When you run up to the soldier he is facing the opposite direction, but once you stab him he is facing toward you, though Mason did not flip or turn the man *Note: In above, he does appear to turn around quickly, so fast that it looks like he didn't. (Confirmed on Wii) *If you alert the engineer/ technician at the start of the level, you would not be able to pick up the tomahawk hatchet. However there is a glitch whereby if you walk to the left side of him and pick up the tomahawk hatchet the same time he notices you, Mason will do a "punching motion" when the melee button is pressed. Hitting objects has the knife sound. *It is possible for Reznov to be trapped in the Nova-6 room near the end of the level, forcing the player to restart the level (or commit suicide.) *Right before you enter the flashback, one of your interrogators says "Aw God, he's back at Rebirth". This hints that they might have tried questioning him before. **This could also be seen as foreshadowing, hinting that the Interrogator currently questioning Mason was at Rebirth Island when Mason was, which is, in fact, true, as the two Interrogators are Hudson and Weaver. *This mission is special as it allows you to play as 2 PCs (Mason and Hudson) in one level. *A hint that Reznov is not real is when you climb the ladder and when the Russian soldier pulls the shotgun at you and you pull him to his death. When you get to the top, look to your left, Reznov is already there. As Reznov was below you when you were on the ladder at the time, it would have been impossible for him to get up there so fast. *The CIA team are under the impression that Reznov is with Mason judging by Weaver's line at the end "What about Reznov the defector we need to find him." But Hudson put two and two together and figured out he was never there. *Reznov and Mason notably wear the same clothes as Kravchenko, which is strange since his clothes should've been burnt by the explosion that possibly killed Woods. It is possible that they found it in a changing room and planned to use it as a disguise. *The first time you run out of ammo with the AK74u you will not have to reload, as it will act as another mag is in there and the whole gun ammo returns to 30/270. *Rebirth Island, or Vozrozhdeniya, is a real location, and indeed the Soviets did establish bio-weapon facility there in 1948, and it was a major R&D facility for the USSR Microbiological Warfare Group until the dissolve of the USSR. The facility, in fact the entire island, were abandoned by its staff in 1992. Weaponized anthrax was mass produced and stockpiled there. When it was abandoned, these stockpiles weren't properly destroyed or stored, and leakage developed over the years. *In the beginning of the mission when the player is taking out the second soldier, if the player does not stand close enough for the animation to play, he may end up killing the soldier silently but still alert the enemies. *If the player alerted the enemies during the starting dock area, the enemies will only attack the player and leave Reznov alone, and Reznov will just stand there without respond to the attack, giving another hint that he is just a figment of Mason's imagination. *Since Reznov does not exist, it is hinted that Mason opened the elevator hatch with one hand and kill the soldiers and scientists inside with another hand using AK74u or KS-23. This is strange as both weapons are difficult to be used in a single hand. **He may have also opened the hatch all the way before engaging the scientists and enemies. *The soldier who leans on to Hudson is stated as Pvt. Fulsang. *It is quite strange how the civilians running to safety are not affected by the Nova-6, when the soldiers are. *If the player shoots the device hanging from the top of the chamber in the room that leads to the room that Steiner is in, the chamber doors will close and release Nova 6 gas, which kills the monkeys in it and anyone unfortunate enough to be in the chamber. This includes the player if he is inside, and since this rule applies to the enemy as well, it is strongly recommended that the player stays clear of the chamber. ** It appears that there are more monkeys than it seems, as shooting the device activates the hatch, causing all monkeys in the chamber to die, which completes the I Hate Monkeys achievement/trophy. **To get the intel inside the chamber, try to rush in and get out quick, or take the intel after the surrounding enemies are clear. **During Hudson's run, if you manage to trap an enemy with hazmat suit in this chamber, he will still die from the gas even though he has a gas mask. **Also note that anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in here will not receive the necrotic effects of Nova 6. Also, monkeys will die slowly, while people immediately collapse. *At the start of the level, if you keep on clicking the switch weapons button, the icon will show "hands" *Many people at first thought there was going to be Zombies in the campaign because of the name of this level. *In one of the houses there is a table that doesn't interact with the player. *The lower level after you get through the elevator shaft bears a resemblance to Level 3 of "Five", complete with scientists. *Reznov's line: "They are beginning to evacuate the facility..." is said loudly though he still remains undetected, again providing proof he was a figment of Mason's imagination. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty series that the player is able to injure a playable character, the second time was in "Revelations" when Mason punches Hudson, knocking him out. Though the player cannot command the character to injure the other character at these times *When Hudson and Weaver reach Mason, Mason doesn't appear to recognize them as he shoots Weaver without even flinching and tries to shoot Hudson with no problems. **He may have, however, not recognized them in their HazMat suits. *In the second part of the level, in the labs, there are character models of dead soldiers. These are probably the soldiers that Mason killed. *Also, in the labs a glitch may occur where some of the soldiers dead down in the labs may be standing up, you can shoot at them still, but they are not solid, you can walk through them, they will not shoot at you. *During the scene of Reznov killing Steiner, Mason's shadow will be headless. Similar to that in Modern Warfare 2 During the mission "Loose Ends" where via modding tools on the PC you will see a headless Roach. *An achievement/trophy in this level called "I hate monkeys" is earned by killing 7 monkeys in under 10 seconds. This could be a reference to the achievement/trophy in Modern Warfare 2, Colonel Sanderson, where to unlock it, you have to kill 7 chickens in 10 seconds. *When you exit the Nova 6 covered streets, if you stop before jumping down the ledge and go back into the Nova 6, the orange tint of the gas mask will be gone, showing the true sickly green color of Nova 6. *While hiding behind a crane after getting the tomahawk, the passing by enemies seem to look at the player, but they still do not react. *On Hudson's side of this level it is easiest to die because it takes fewer bullets to puncture your hazmat suit, especially on Veteran Difficulty. *When Mason is knocked out you can see he is wearing no gloves, though at the beginning of this mission he has a pair of gloves on. *It is possible to go into the town that Hudson goes though without needing a Gas mask, because Hudson is always scripted to take his gas mask off when the player is hanging over the ledge going to the factory, meaning some people will be able to get Hudson to take his mask off when the player is still at the same level as the gas, and the gas will disappear once the player takes his mask off, so the player can freely explore the town without any visual impairment. *Several events' time-lines do not match between Mason and Hudson. For example, in Mason's view, he confronted (and killed) Steiner right after the latter contact Hudson; while in Hudson's view, the time between these two events is long enough for him and Weaver to clear the gas-chamber room. *Another hint pertaining that Reznov is a figment of Mason's imagination is that the player can slash Reznov with the tomahawk hatchet and shoot him indiscriminately with no consequences. Normally while targeting an ally, the ability to shoot is disabled. You can shoot him all you want and he doesn't seem to respond to it. **If the player attacks Reznov while holding the hatchet, the blood will come out of Mason. It slowly appears under Mason, and if you move backwards right after attacking, the blood spatter comes off Mason, not Reznov. **If the player gets killed by the shotgun welding enemy over the ledge Reznov will just stand there and do nothing until the player respawns from the previous checkpoint. *After the player climbs the ladder and pulls the shotgun-wielding enemy over the ledge to his death and gets his KS-23 as a result, the player can fire as much as they want and nobody will notice despite their weapons being unsuppressed. *Strangely, when playing as Mason, if the player kills a worker at the first part of the level, the "You shot a civilian, watch your fire" message appears and you will restart in the previous checkpoint, but, when the player is in the town skirmish, they can kill the fleeing civilians without getting punished. *When playing as Hudson, a glitch may occur when you must shoot down the two helicopters with the Strela. The game will only give you one rocket for ammunition, forcing you to restart the level. *Despite the fact that they serve the Soviet Union, and are directly at odds with the American armed forces, the Hazmat Spetsnaz troops wield M1911's in their holsters. This is similar to the multiplayer sniper character models in MW2 without ghillie suits, which also had M1911's in their holsters, regardless of their faction. *After the player takes off their mask as Hudson, they can go back to where there is still some gas. For some reason it will not kill the player but it still lingers. *When playing as Mason, when nearing the door that leads to the room with Steiner, it will say press square/x to open door. If the player does this, then walks away. It will suck you back and clip from your body briefly. There, you can see Mason is wearing a green long sleeve shirt with gloves, not Kravtchenko's clothing. *If an enemy is dying of inhaling Nova 6 and the player shoots him, the enemy will not react to being shot, and will continue the animation of dying of nova gas. *This level may pay homage to the 2002 film, 28 Days Later, as the player begins the level equipped with an Enfield assault rifle, the same weapon used by the stranded British soldiers during the film, as well as that Nova 6 is thought to create Gas Zombies. *When selecting the Masterkey attachment, the Enfield's barrel appears bent downwards. *When playing as Hudson, as he and Weaver try to break through the glass to get to Mason, Weaver shoots the glass, however when Reznov is hitting Steiner no gunfire is seen from Weaver from this point of view, nor is there any marks on the glass from gunfire, although there is when playing as Hudson. *When the Nova 6 first drops, the soldier in front of the player does not exist. The player can walk directly through them. *After the scene where Mason is rendered unconscious and the game returns the control to the player again, if you press the melee button it will look like that the player is doing the knife animation but the arms are invisible. *Oddly, no monkeys actually appear in the Wii version. Their cages are still there, but they are closed up. They also make no sound. You know these are monkeys because there is a label on the outside, warning the reader of the monkeys. *The 2nd intel is in a different location on Wii. Instead of it being in the gas chamber, it is in Hudson's part, after the would-be 3rd intel. It is at the bottom of the staircase shortly before entering the lab that Mason also entered, after he got off the elevator. Please note that this is NOT the staircase you go through immediately after decontamination. *Mason's fake passport makes him out to be Dutch. *Also when playing as Hudson, if you aim with the IR scope at the nova 6 infected corpses, their faces wont show any sign of being infected. *When playing as Mason, Steiner's line, "Dragovich's men are rounding everyone on the island," is cut short in the middle.(Confirmed on XBOX 360) *There is a extremely rare glitch where playing as Mason in the gas chamber room that a wounded Spetsnaz NPC will get back up and start shooting at the player but if shot at, he will not die and WILL kill the player.(Confirmed on PS3, XBOX 360 and PC) *There is a glitch when if you go into the gas chamber and kill all of the monkeys inside, and you shoot the said device from above, the gas will disperse and the monkeys will "resurrect" and die again.(Confirmed on PC) *Mason's hand model in 1st person view seems to be the same as Hudson in Numbers. *When on the roof of the facility as Mason, if you look at the edge of the building towards the courtyard that Hudson eventually fights through, you can see two guards standing on the roof, the same two on the roof when Hudson arrives. It is possible to kill both guards. Shooting one will cause the other to attack you. Strangely, even if you kill both or either of the guards, both will still appear when you reach the facility as Hudson. *If the glass wasn't bulletproof, Weaver would have killed Mason. *When Mason is attacking Steiner, Hudson says "Mason, talk to me". However, when playing as Hudson, the line is never said. *When Steiner tries to contact Hudson when playing as Mason he is attacked the instant he finishes his line. However when playing as Hudson no matter how long since you spoke to Steiner Mason only just starts attacking him. *While playing as Hudson, if the player run in front of Weaver before exit the town filled with gas, the player will see that Weaver doesn't wear any type of gas mask at all to protect him from Nova 6. *In the small alcove before the gas chamber, there are monkeys to your right and to your left. If you throw two grenades over to the cages on the right, you will kill about 5 monkeys or so. After you throw the said grenades, immediately turn to your left and start shooting as many monkeys as you can from the cages on your left. It is very easy to get the "I Hate Monkeys" achievement/trophy using this method. *When playing as Hudson, one will notice Mason is wearing the same clothes as Reznov. This is very odd since Reznov has the Soviet Union symbol on his shoulders. This is likely a reference to Reznov being a hallucination. *When playing as Hudson, it would have been smarter for Hudson and his men to have already been wearing gas masks, so that they could be ready if any Nova 6 was unleashed. *When the game changes to Hudson, it says 20 minutes earlier, (As in twenty minutes before Steiner's death) but it is possible to get to Steiner in under twenty minutes. *A Cpl. Hacker can be seen in this mission. He also appears as a private in "SOG" and "Crash Site". *When the Mi-8 drops the Nova-6 gas, Hudson tells the squad to protect their HazMat suits, saying that a rupture would be fatal in minutes. However, it is explicitly stated that Nova-6 is fatal before the victim would hit the floor. Also, players and enemies on both Rebirth and Numbers die almost instantaneously when exposed to Nova-6.. *The amount of damage that can be taken by the player and squad members is extremely unrealistic; a single bullet could rupture the HazMat suits. This decision was likely taken due to playability issues. *On the Wii version, the first soldier you kill with the Tomahawk is wearing a helmet. The second one is wearing a gas mask, and the soldier you pull off the top of the ladder is also wearing a gas mask. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels